My Best Friend's Wedding
by briagabrielle
Summary: REVISED Ron's engaged to a rich American Muggle? Hermione's secretly in love with Ron and trying to break up the wedding? Harry's gay and with Neville? Based on the romantic comedy starring Julia Roberts, which I am watching now. CHAPTER(S) 7 UP! RR!
1. Ron's Big News

**__Summary:** Ron's going to marry an American Muggle!?!?!? Hermione secretly in love with Ron and trying to break up the wedding!?!?!? Harry's gay and with Neville!?!?!? Based on the movie starring Julia Roberts, which I am watching now. 

**DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it. I don't own jack squat lol. The plot belongs to everyone associated with My Best Friend's Wedding and the characters all belong to J.K Rowling (lucky I would buy them off of her if I could) HAPPY READING!! R/R!

* * *

Hermione leaned back and sighed. Harry sat across from her. They were sitting inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. 

"So, how's life for you?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Eh, you know." Hermione shrugged.

"Did the chap from the _Daily Prophet_ write?"

"I dunno," she replied, as Florean Fortescue strode over with two sundaes in hand. He stood nervously as she got a spoonful of the new flavored sundae.

"Hmm, I'm writing this up as...inventive, addicting, very good, and confident."

He sighed a sigh of relief and Hermione said, "Do you agree, Harry?"

He got a spoonful and tasted it, "Needs more whipped cream."

Hermione laughed and said, "Is this _chap _a real interview, or just some cute guy you're setting me up w--"

Harry interrupted. "Hermione, I don't send you men anymore. You don't know what to do with them."

Hermione dumped a month's worth of mail on her lap and began digging through it. "Sometimes I do. For like two months."

Harry coughed, which sounded like, "Weeks."

An owl flew over the two of them and dropped another letter onto her lap. She groaned as she ripped it open. She smiled as her eyes scanned the letter. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, how are you? I'm fine. We haven't talked in, God, must be months now, huh? I can't wait to talk to you. I'll be at my flat until tomorrow, and then I'm flying to the states. Write me, or call! I don't care when I get it, four in the morning, whatever! We gotta talk. Promise to write me back?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Harry read the look on her face and said, "Who wrote? Man of the moment?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Our best friend, my Ron. He seems desperate to talk."

Harry's eyes widened and said, "LET ME READ!"

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm and handed him the letter. Harry raised his eyebrows as he finished reading the letter and said, "I've never seen him write _Love_ as a closing since you two were dating during our 6th year at Hogwarts. What happened again?"

Hermione got a warm smile as memories flooded her. "We finally came clean about our feelings and he asked me out, I said yes of course. Then we spent..."

Harry joined in, "One hot month together."

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Well you know how much I changed after our fourth year, and I became restless."

Harry nodded. He knew.

"So, I finally get the nerve to break up with him--"

"Broke his heart. Had him crying himself to sleep for ages," Harry interrupted shaking his head slowly, sadly.

"Shut up. I already feel bad enough as is, and he got this..look and said, _'I knew I couldn't hold your interest for long.'_ Which makes me feel like the shallow bitch I've always been..."

Harry nodded, knowingly.

"Then he says, _'The thing that makes me want to cry is, I'm losing the best friend I ever had.'_"

"What about me?"

Hermione laughed, swallowing the lump in her throat and pushing back tears, "And when he said it, I knew I felt the same."

She smiled and added, "So, I cried for maybe the fourth or fifth time in my life. And I kissed him. And we've been best friends ever since."

She paused and said, "For twelve years, we've seen each other through everything. Losing jobs, losing lovers...traveled all over the world. The best times in my life, maybe. Just drinking and talking. Even if it's just over the phone.

Harry finally spoke up, "Kindred spirits."

"No. He's nothing like me, remember? He's more like you now, actually. Only straight."

Harry smiled as Hermione continued, "He's the salt of the earth. Kind and loyal and generous. The one constant thing in my life is he'll always be there.

"He's still in love with you."

"Maybe, but it never gets in the way."

"Well he has a true friend in you."

Hermione smiled and Harry continued, "Whenever Neville tells someone how steadfast I am, he always makes me sound boring."

"Solid and genuine is _not_ boring, Harry."

Harry smiled and Hermione said, "I remember this one night in America, like six years ago we got amazingly drunk. God, I haven't thought of this in so long. I can't even believe we did this. He takes a razor he had in his pocket for some unknown reason and cuts his finger, and does the same to me." She pressed her index fingers together.

"Blood oath," Harry commented.

"He says, _'Swear. When we're both 28 if we've never married, we'll marry each other.'_" She laughed and looked up at Harry, who wasn't even smiling. She cleared her throat and continued, "See, he figured that would be a sign from God, or someone of comparable authority, that we'd misunderstood our destinies."

She stuck a spoon into her rapidly melting sundae and said, "We never talked about it again. I don't know what made me think of it..."

Harry said quietly, "I do."

Hermione stopped playing with her sundae and looked at him. He continued, "You'll be 28 in three weeks, won't you? How old is he?"

Hermione gave him a look saying 'You know how old Ron is.' He nodded as to say 'I do.'

Then, it hit Hermione like a ton of bricks, "You think?"

"_Desperate_. To _talk_," Harry hinted.

"He can't do that to me."

"We're about to find out."

"When I turn him down...we'll never be the same."

Harry sat up, "I have a suggestion..."

"I'll have to kill myself before I call him tonight?"

Harry looked into Hermione's brown eyes and said, sadly, "That's it."

* * *

Later that night in her apartment, she dug around wondering if she still had Ron's phone number. He had had his share of Muggle girlfriends and thought it imperative to keep a phone with him at all times.

Hermione waited patiently as his phone rang.

"Hullo?" said Ron's groggy voice.

"Good evening, sir. You have been enrolled in the Obscene Call of the Month Club, and the..."

"Hey 'Mione! God, it's so good to hear your voice."

Hermione smiled to herself, as he said, "I've been writing to you and calling you for days!"

"Yeah, well...I've been _so_ busy and most of my post is getting lost _and_ my machine eats my messages."

"That or you're just averaging a full week between replying." She snickered, as he continued. "Look, I have something to ask you."

Hermione swallowed and he continued, "Something _so_ incredibly important, that if you turn me down, I don't know _what_ I'll d--"

Hermione cut him off and said, brightly, "I just have to tell you one thing first, okay? I mean this one will hand you the biggest laugh in your adult life..."

"Funnier than Draco: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret?"

Hermione giggled and said, "No, and I said _adult_ life, you bum. I was thinking about you, and I remembered this unbelievably insane night that we spent in America, like a thousand years ago."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and she cleared her throat, "I mean, there is no way you could possibly remember..."

Ron finally spoke softly, "Are you _kidding_? I think about that night all the time."

Hermione began smiling, but it swept off of her face after what he said next.

"But that's not why I wrote."

Hermione sighed deeply, "It's not."

"No. I wrote because I met someone."

"Well that's great. You haven't really met someone since Lavender . . ."

"You don't understand. I never felt this way about anybody! And it's funny because she's all wrong for me."

"Well, that's a good start..."

"I mean, she's a Muggle, her name's Kim Wallace, she's 22. Her dad is like some billionaire who owns the Steelers, which is a Muggle American football team, and a cable empire, and you know how I've always been so miserably awkward around those stuffed suits..."

"Yeah, sure."

"But they're not like that! They're so down to earth, such wonderful people..."

"You've met her parents?"

"Well. Sure."

"Wow."

"Hermione, we're getting married. This Sunday."

Hermione walked backwards to fall on her bed only she missed and landed on the floor. She sat up quickly and said, "Ron, it's _Wednesday_ night, you can't possibly be getting married on Su--"

He cut her off, "Actually, it all starts tomorrow. It's one of those four-day weddings with all the traditional events and ten million people coming in from all over the world."

"Aren't you working this weekend? I mean, is this really responsible?"

"Well, the Cannons are in America, anyway, and the _Daily Prophet_ said I could just work from here. Wait--responsible? Taking a weekend off to get married?

"Well..."

Ron sighed and said, "'Mione, I'm scared."

"Well, maybe we should talk ab--"

"I need you."

She felt her heart stop and the past 12 years of emotion begin to fill her eyes.

He continued, "If you can't come, and hold my hand. I'll never get through this."

"Oh," she replied in a choked voice.

"Please come. Please," Ron said, pleading.

"Well..."

"I can't wait for you to meet her!"

Hermione sighed, it felt like the end of her life, but she couldn't say no to her best friend.

* * *

After she hung up with Ron she called Harry.

"Harry and Neville aren't in. Brevity is the order of the day. _BEEP_!"

Hermione said in an angry voice, "IT'S ME AGAIN! WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS UP HAVING SAFE SEX!?"

She was packing and picked a dress out of her closet and added, "OR, IN THE ALTERNATIVE, WHY AREN'T YOU INTERRUPTING IT TO ANSWER UP THE PHONE!?

She pressed the dress against her and pulled the skirt up a little higher. Perfect. "YOU, YOU, YOU! IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, ISN'T IT!?"

She clicked off the phone and continued packing.

* * *

**A/N:** How ya like the first chappie? I tink it's alright! Kk time to watch Harry Potter...wait it's 20 to 8 and A Christmas Story is coming on! I'll watch 20 mins of HP then. **_R/R!_**


	2. Knowing the Prey

**__Summary:** Ron's going to marry an American Muggle!?!?!? Hermione secretly in love with Ron and trying to break up the wedding!?!?!? Harry's gay and with Neville!?!?!? Based on the movie starring Julia Roberts, which I am watching now.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it. I don't own jack squat lol. The plot belongs to everyone associated with My Best Friend's Wedding and the characters all belong to J.K Rowling (lucky I would buy them off of her if I could) HAPPY READING!! R/R!

* * *

The next day Hermione and Harry ran through the bustling crowds of London to get to the airport. Hermione looked wind-whipped and tired.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, slowing his pace as it came into view.

"My best friend is about to ruin his life, what do you think?"

"No, he's about to ruin yours."

"Same difference, if you're in love with someone, it's your duty to save them from themselves."

"You have a real philosophy of life," Harry said, sarcastically.

"It's called the Law of Love, asshole."

"Boy, isn't someone a bitch this morning?" Harry said. Then he added more gently, "Look why don't we get a drink? You can write him and tell him you'll be a little la--"

Hermione cut him off, "No! I'm a very busy girl! I have four days to break up a wedding, steal the bride's fellow, and I haven't a clue as to how to do so!" She looked up at him and added, "He adored _me_ for twelve God damn years!"

"I can see why."

"She's known him for maybe five seconds! Plus, she has billions of dollars, plus she's apparently perfect, so don't go feeling sorry for Miss Pre-Teen Texas!" She sighed and her tone softened and Harry could hear the hurt in her voice as she said, "And don't go feeling sorry for me, you don't know me that well. You're only my friend."

"I've been your friend since we were 11, Hermione. I think that's more then just a friend."

Hermione sighed, tears filling her eyes, "You're right. I'm sorry Harry. I'm making a big mistake, huh?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe you'll learn something, you don't know."

Harry reached down and held her hand tightly. She glanced down at it and looked back up at him, "I'm going to bring him back. Against all odds, because if I don't..." She laced her fingers through his, "I'll have to live with it forever."

She looked up in his shining green eyes and said, "And at my wedding, I'll be the only bride with a best man." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She began walking through the doors to the airport before she realized Harry wasn't following her. She turned around and said, "Aren't you invited?"

Harry nodded. "I have to work, and Ron knows it, but since I'm one of the groomsmen, I'll be there for the rehearsal and the big day."

Hermione nodded and continued walking, lugging all of her bags.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione got off of the plane and entered Pittsburgh International Airport, looking around for Ron. Then she spotted him. Tall, broad shouldered, reddish hair brushed back neatly, the same grin he had since she first met him. His brown eyes met with her own brown ones and she began running to him, dropping all of her luggage behind her. He ran toward her as well. She met his arms and he swept her up and spun her around, laughing. She pressed her cheek against his, excited to see him. He put her down and kissed the tip of her nose, still holding her in an embrace. He said, "Can you believe I'm really going to do this?"

Hermione laughed, still gazing into his eyes and said, "Not hardly."

He beamed and turned around. She followed his gaze and there she was: Kimberly Wallace, her competition. She was small and slender, a body to die for. Her face was striking, not at all perky and vapid, but lovely and interesting. And, worst of all, intelligent.

She walked toward them, her eyes on Hermione and she smiled and Ron pulled away from Hermione just before Kim threw her arms around her. Hermione was taken by surprise and slowly hugged her back. Kim laughed and said, "This just makes everything so perfect! All I've heard from the day Ron and I started talking was Hermione this and Hermione that..."

"Well, we are..."

"I think the best part of marrying him, is meeting you. I've never had a sister."

Hermione smiled at her.

Kim squeezed Hermione's hand and they gathered her things and made their way to the parking lot.

She _was_ rich. Kim was _tearing_ down the highway in her Mercedes, proving that she was a dashing, confident driver. Hermione was riding shotgun, her curly, brown hair flying, turning it into a total wreck. Ron was happily lounging in the backseats. The roar of the wind made it impossible for him to hear the girls' conversation.  
  
Kim glanced at Hermione. "My heart is in my throat here and I have this monstrous favor to ask of you..."

"You need a few dollars?" Hermione commented.  
  
Kim glanced over again, while going eighty miles an hour. The look she gave Hermione was a bittersweet look. "Dry. Just like he said."  
  
Her eyes were admiring and regretful at the same time. Hermione was confused and expressed it, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I can be quick," Kim explained. "I can even be funny..."  
  
Hermione shook her head. Kim was such an endearing kid.

"But, I can't be dry," she continued.

Hermione was slightly concerned. "Can you please watch the road?"  
  
"See? Dry. It's all in how you deliver." She turned her eyes back on the highway. "Anyway, this is a very presumptuous and burdensome fav--  
  
Hermione interrupted again. "--You want a menage on your wedding night?"

Kim quickly replied, "No, that wouldn't be burdensome."  
  
Hermione studied her delicate, angular profile. It was turning out to be very hard to hate this girl.

She cleared her throat. "My classmate Angelique shattered her pelvis table dancing in Cancun on Speing Break." She looked over with the sweetest smile on her face. "Be my maid of honor?"  
  
Hermione just blinked in response. Apparently, Ron heard this part of the conversation. "You can't believe what it'd cost to bring in a temp, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione glared back at him. "Um...how about promoting a bridesmaid? Like someone you've known for at least forty-five minutes."  
  
Kim cut off a huge semi, who blasted his horn. Kim fearless, oblivious, and analytical. "Well, my only other bridesmaids are my cousin, who I wouldn't like to have at all, and Ginny, who doesn't think she can handle the pressure."

Hermione laughed slightly at how surreal this was. She turned around and said, "Who is your best man and groomsmen?"

"My best man is Harry and my groomsmen are Seamus, Dean, the vengeful man sluts."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron laughed. "I mean Fred and George."

"Oh."

"So, this means I have four days to make you my new best friend," Kim said.

Hermione looked back at Kim, who added, "And since, thanks to Ron, I know everything about you, including intimate facts that I'm mortified to have heard, but too envious to forget. It's time for you to get to know me."

Hermione smiled and made a mental note to kill Ron.

"It's time to force yourself to get personal." Kim added.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione smiled.

* * *

Hermione stood uncomfortably in a flowing lavender gown with Kim sitting on a loveseat watching the seamstress fit for a perfect fit.

"If you'd prefer the daffodil..." Susan started.

"No! This one is beautiful, but I thought the bridesmaids all had to wear the same dresses," Hermione said.

"Not you, you wouldn't be comfortable if you weren't distinctive," Kim said, standing up.

Hermione chuckled, uncomfortable. "What else did he tell you?"

"Well, you hate weddings, you never go..."

"Yeah."

"You're not up for anything conventional, or popularly assumed to be female priorities. Including marriage, or romance, or even..."

Hermione said quietly, "Even love?"

Kim looked up in Hermione's brown eyes and nodded.

"That's why Ron and I were a wrong fit from the start."

"He said that, too," Kim commented fixing the sleeve on the dress. "Well, I thought I was like you, and proud to be it. Until I met rumbled, smelly old Ron." She paused and looked as though she was bringing some memory to the front of her mind and added, "And then I found I was just a sentimental schmuck. Like all those flighty nitwits I'd always pitied."

She leaned forward so they would look each other in the eye, "Funny world, huh?"

Hermione nodded and as she started to step down to get something out of her bag she heard a loud rip. She glanced down at a large rip in the dress. She glanced at Kim who said, "Don't worry, we can fix that in a zip." Kim unzipped the dress and Hermione, in such a rush to get it off, fell and ripped the dress even more.

Kim sighed and said, "Just don't move." In one swift movement Kim helped Hermione out of the dress, leaving Hermione there in her underwear.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the loveseat.

"Just my bridal shower. And Ron has to meet our dads and the groomsmen for a 1:30 football game," Kim said, opening the door. "Other then that...no." And with that, she left and closed the door.

A little later she heard a knock on the door. She was lying on the loveseat, still in her underwear trying to get in contact with Harry.

"Come in, shut the--" she stopped short when she saw Ron come in holding her lavender dress.

"Door," she finished grabbing her coat and trying to untangle it so she could cover herself with it.

Ron was laughing at her sudden embarrassment and said, "Should I turn around or something?"

Still trying to untangle the coat she said, "Ron, I'm in my underwear!"

He put the dress down and reached over to get the coat. He untangled it simply and said, "'Mione, I've seen you a lot more naked than that."

She took her coat and held it in front of her saying slowly, "Well, things are...different...now."

Ron nodded, sadly and said, "I guess they are. I leave with two thoughts in my mind." He walked to the door and had his hand on the handle when he turned around and said, "You are still a very beautiful girl."

She looked up in his shining brown eyes and saw him looking into her brown ones.

"What's the second tho--"

He cut her off and simply said, "Mirrors." In a flash, he was gone.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion before she turned around and saw the mirrors reflecting six different views of her uncovered backside.

"Shit," she mumbled.

* * *

"So, where is your honeymoon?" Hermione asked as she and Kim walked to an elevator in a hotel.

"It all depends on the next four Cannons matches," Kim said, as she pushed the button.

"So, either way you are looking at 50 degrees Fahrenheit and your choice of Embassy Suites."

"It's his career, I'm being supportive. Look, I've been everywhere, I've seen the world. I've laid on a beach. I want to be with the man I love. That's what makes it a honeymoon. End of story. Okay?"

"I'm just saying he's lucky," Hermione replied as they stepped into the empty elevator. Kim hit the penthouse button and looked at her with a look signaling for her to go on.

"Takes one woman in a billion to put up with his array of shit. The guy is a one-man festival of idiosyncrasies. You've been introduced to the symphonic range of..."

"His snoring? Yeah, he says it's worse then ever. That snaffle one?"

Hermione laughed and imitated the snore. Kim nodded and said, "Now it sorta has this phlegm rattle behind it." The elevator stopped at the second floor and picked up a family just as Kim imitated the snore, ignoring that they came in. The family looked at each other like Hermione and Kim were insane.

"Guess what," she added. "Ear plugs work."

"Oh, how about..." Hermione started.

"Cigars in bed? I broke him of that habit, but the bathroom's a swamp, he wears tennis shoes to dinner, tells the same admittedly funny jokes three hundred times. He loves action movies, and kareoke bars for God's sake, and I can't carry a tune..."

"Uh-huh..."

"He reads over my shoulder, can't keep track of the money he spends..."

The elevator bell rang and the family stumbled out as Kim kept going, "He sucks soup through his front teeth."

Hermione held up a finger, saying, "That's a trademark move, don't touch it."

Kim smiled and added, her fingers lightly brushing her lips, "But he sure can kiss."

"It's been awhile, so I'll take your word for it." Hermione laughed, uncomfortable.

"After two weeks of cataloging all his faults, I made a command decision that changed the rest of my life." She reached over and hit the EMERGENCY STOP button and the elevator halted with a jolt.

"I threw the list away. He's not a balance sheet. So many wonderful qualities, so many faults. He's Ron. And loving him means loving all of him."

Hermione cleared her throat and began pacing the small space. "Do you get nervous in small confined spaces?"

"So, it's sweet of you to be protective..."

"Let me rephrase that..."

"But nothing ever could, ever did, give me a moment's pause about this marriage..."

"Do you get _hysterical_ in small confined spaces?"

"Except one."

Hermione stopped pacing and looked into Kim's eyes. "Oh yeah?"

Kim nodded and said, "You."

That really made Hermione stop and listen.

"You'll always be there. In his mind, the perfect creature he loved for all those years."

Hermione began pacing again and said, "Well, perfection can get wearing after a while."

"I'm not joking. I had to face up to all my competitive drives, and believe me, I've got 'em."

"No."

"And the answer was so simple."

"I was gonna predict that."

"You win."

Hermione stopped once again and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're enshrined in his heart and memory. Unassailable. Which works out great."

Hermione looked in her eyes. "I've missed a step."

"He's got you on a pedestal, and me in his arms."

Hermione smiled and pulled the Emergency Stop button out so furiously it fell into her hand.

"Oh no, we're trapped!"

"Her--" Kim started.

"No, this happened to me once, almost, it was excruciating!" Hermione began hitting every button she could. She looked up and said, "There's a panel up there! You could boost me..." She began ripping her shoes off continuing, "You know how little air is in one of these things? I've seen statistics! Once you're trapped between floors..."

Kim tapped her and pointed to the top. PH was highlighted. They reached the penthouse.

"Then the door is stuck!" cried Hermione, picking up her shoe banging it against the door. Kim smirked and pushed the Door Open button. The door opened and the shoe flew out of her hand in between three stunning women, two with blonde hair like Kim's and the other with long red hair. She recognized one of them to be Ginny.

"My God, it's the bride and the woman she'll never live up to," said one of the blondes, helping her up.

"That would be us," muttered Kim.

"Did she say the wrong thing again? It is so in character!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione. Hermione held out her hand to the other girls and said, "I'm Hermione Granger..."

"I'd be Kim's cousin Mandy! Have you sized up the groomsmen yet? As the M of H you get the first pick. Just don't take Seamus, he's Ginny's and Dean is mine."

Kim murmured in Herione's ear, "Don't worry we arranged for you to be with Harry." Hermione smiled her thanks.

"Is this Ron's Hermione?" asked a voice from behind them. Hermione whirled around a saw a woman taller than Kim, but with her hair and angelic features.

She held out her hand and said, "I'm Isabelle Wallace and my handsome new son scarcely did you any justice." She guided her away from Ginny and Mandy and the other two bridesmaids who were walking toward them. "Now my husband says to send you to the football stadium so you can hang with Ron and experience his obsession first hand, but first. You have to meet a lot of really old women. That is, if you absorbed enough gushing over the opposite sex." With that she glared at Mandy.

"What did I do? I only gushed about three guys!" Mandy yelled, indignant.

* * *

Hermione was leaning against the back of the seat a cell phone in hand. "DESPERATE TIMES! Harry, are you the...I don't know...hit men...No, I did not mean Sirius...unless...No! Harry, the girl is impossibly impregnable! Even I want her to get the guy...Tell him the what? The truth?..." She shook her head. "That desperate, may I never get."

* * *

**A/N:** See it's easier to write this one cuz I am using the script (which doesn't belong to be so PLEASE don't sue me) which makes it fun! R/R chappie 3 should be up soon!


	3. She Has Her Flaws

**__Summary:** Ron's going to marry an American Muggle!?!?!? Hermione secretly in love with Ron and trying to break up the wedding!?!?!? Harry's gay and with Neville!?!?!? Based on the movie starring Julia Roberts, which I am watching now.  
  
**DISCLAIMER: **Let's face it. I don't own jack squat lol. The plot belongs to everyone associated with My Best Friend's Wedding and the characters all belong to J.K Rowling (lucky I would buy them off of her if I could) HAPPY READING!! R/R!

* * *

Hermione walked into the press box holding a tray with 14 beers on it and said, "Which one of you fellows ordered two beers?"

Ron looked up at her and jumped up, frantic, saying, "Let me give you a hand."

"Why, Ronald, you unwittingly imply that I'm clumsy!" Hermione smiled.

"Well..." Ron started laughing.

She glared at him jokingly as she went down the row with the tray.

Ron said, "Oh, yes Hermione Granger, this is Hank from the _Daily _Prophet and Jerry from the _Pittsburgh Post Gazette_, and you know Ludo Bagman."

She nodded and picked two cups up off of the tray and handed them to Hank and Jerry. She picked up another and handed it to Ludo. Ron sat there dumbstruck as to how the once clumsy best friend of his suddenly became graceful.

"That's my future father-in-law, Walter Wallace."

She smiled and picked up two cups and handed them to the smiling man. Ron shook his head and said, "How are you doing this? You're on drugs!"

Walter said to her just loud enough for Ron to hear as well, "If he gives you grief, I'll have him skillfully beaten where the wounds won't show."

"I guess getting him whacked is politically out of the question?"

Walter laughed, "Under the circumstances. Pleasure to know you Hermione."

"Nice meeting you as well Walt."

Ron smiled and said, "This man you know."

Hermione smiled and bent down to hug him, "I sure do. Hullo Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Hermione! You gonna be my son's best man?" Arthur Weasley looked up at her and smiled.

"Best everything, Mr. W. but I'm going to dance with you."

"Dance? You don't dance! Not since you were 14!" Ron laughed.

"I got moves you've never seen before," smiled Hermione as she walked towards him with what was left on the tray. She didn't look down at the junk that was blocking her path and Ron was about to warn her when she walked gracefully over it and put the tray down, grinning.

Ron looked purely shocked and said, "You're an imposter! What have you done with my best friend?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm still your best friend, you just haven't seen me in a while."

Ron smiled.

* * *

They sat on top of the press box and looked out at the game. The Steelers were winning. She cleared her throat and said, "I just admire your maturity that's all. I mean, there are people who would find that kind of perfection boring. Day after day, year after year..."

"See, that's what I thought at first. How can you like someone that perfect? No potential for long-range livability."

Ron paused to take a sip of his beer before continuing, "Luckily, the more I watched, the more fault came into focus. Each imperfection, its own adorable slice of vulnerability."

"Such as?"

"She's too genuine."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ron said, "How can you trust someone you can never mistrust?"

"What's next?" she asked, not looking at him.

When he didn't reply she finally looked over at him. He was looking at her, smiling, but not at her. He said, "She does have a few really good traits."

"Give me one of 'em," Hermione said, shifting slightly.

"When I hug her, even in public, I don't have to let go right away. She lets me hold her as long as I want."

Hermione looked away feeling as though she was about to cry. He looked so in love with Kim. He glanced at her and said, "What? Oh yeah. I forgot...you and that yucky love stuff. You always get like that when it gets sentimental."

Hermione looked at him. "I do not."

"Okay."

"Well, when we were-- when you and I were-- When we were--"

"Together?" Ron said, helpfully.

"Uh-huh. OK, well did I? When--"

Ron looked away from her for a minute and said, "Yes."

Hermione looked hoping he'd look back at her with those brown eyes, "Yes what?"

He looked into her eyes, "Yes you pulled away when I tried to hug you in pubic."

Hermione looked down and sighed before looking back up and saying, "Well I've changed! I mean I'm not the girl that I once was."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Any relationship over two weeks I should know about?" he asked looking out at the game.

"This isn't longevity, Ron, this is about being comfortable with the yucky love stuff and I am."

Ron looked at her skeptically.

"I am!" she complained.

Ron laughed. "Alright."

* * *

**A/N:** Okies I really like this chappie cuz it makes me wanna cry, ahem anyhoo. I know this is NOTHING like the characters but you know, I needed someone and I felt like using them cuz it's just so sweet! Chapter 4 should be up soon!!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Alone Time Part I

**__Summary:** Ron's going to marry an American Muggle!?!?!? Hermione secretly in love with Ron and trying to break up the wedding!?!?!? Harry's gay and with Neville!?!?!? Based on the movie starring Julia Roberts, which I am watching now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it. I don't own jack squat lol. The plot belongs to everyone associated with My Best Friend's Wedding and the characters all belong to J.K Rowling (lucky I would buy them off of her if I could) HAPPY READING!! R/R!

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Kim walked into a crowded bar and Ron shouted, "Kareoke! Where did you find this place?"

"Doorman told me and you are singing _the_ song!" Hermione said, happily following him as he led them to a table. The guy that was standing up singing finished and they clapped. Hermione reached over the table and said to Kim, "I didn't realize this was a kareoke bar."

Kim nodded and Ron said, "This is great! Spending time with my two best girls."

A waitress showed up and got their drink orders that turned Hermione and Ron in a steady conversation about something that happened in Florence. Kim looked between them feeling slightly left out, but watching between them with a smile on her face. She interrupted them to say, "I've always loved Florence."

Hermione looked at her and said to Ron, "You should take her there. She's perky, she deserves a honeymoon."

"Oh yeah, well..."

"Oh yeah, well? What is that? You're off the road in September! And when does school start back up for you?"

Kim glanced at Ron and said, "Actually I'm not going back this year."

"Aren't you? I mean, don't architects find a degree...kind of an asset?"

"Well no, I think the most important thing is for us to be together."

A waitress came up behind them and tapped Kim, holding a microphone and said, "Hey. I wanna hear you sing."

Kim shook her head, "No! No thank you!"

"Kimmy hates to sing," Hermione told Ron. He looked between Hermione and Kim and said, "Oh, does she?"

She nodded and Ron took the microphone and stood up, "Alright folks. Everybody! My bride-to-be here is going to kick some ass!"

Kim looked up at him, her eyes wide, and said, "No, Ron! No, no, no."

"Come on! It'll be fun

Hermione stood up and said, "No Ron, no. She doesn't want to. Ron, leave her alone." She took the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please keep it up for the vocal stylings of Miss Kimberly Wallace!"

Kim looked up to her, completely mortified as Hermione sat back down and handed her the microphone. Kim stood up, shaking and began to sing off key to I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself by Tommy Hunt. "_I just don't know what to do with myself. Don't know just what to do with myself. I'm so used to doing everything with you_..."

"You SUCK!" some guy shouted at her.

"_Planning everything for two. And now that we're through .I just don't know what to do with my time_." 

"YOU SUCK!"

"_I'm so lonesome for you, it's a crime. Going to a movie only makes me sad. Parties make me feel as bad. When I'm not with you, I just don't know what to do_."

Someone started cheering and she began laughing so hard she couldn't sing, but she kept trying and started swaying and dancing. "_Like a summer rose needs the sun and rain. I need your sweet love to beat all the pain. I just don't know what to do with myself. I just don't know what to do with myself. Baby, if your new love ever turns you down. Come back, I will be around. Just waiting for you, I just know what else to do. Like a summer rose needs the sun and rain. I need your sweet love to beat all the pain._"

By the time she had finished everyone was clapping and Ron had this look of pure shock on his face as Hermione looked around and began clapping as well.

Ron kissed her and said, "That was terrible! Just terrible!" Kim laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Hermione asked Kim later that night.

"No I'm only going to the dinner my friend's set up for me. I don't think Ginny and Mandy are going." She focused her attention on Ron and said, "Call me?"

"Of course!" He said as he kissed her through the open kid window. As they pulled apart she waved to Hermione and the cab drove off.

"Wanna get a hot dog?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

A little later they were sitting on the steps to the El, eating hot dogs.

"Were you shocked when I told you?" Ron asked around a mouthful of hot dog.

Hermione thought for a moment chewing, before saying, "Shocked? No."

He moved closer to her and she added, "A little."

"Okay."

"A lot...I fell off the bed."

Ron laughed. "That explains the thump."

"Mmm."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"That's enthusiastic," Ron laughed, sarcastically.

Hermione laughed and said, "No, she's great."

"'No, she's great!'" 

"I mean seriously can't sing a note, but to make that kind of sacrifice."

"What? Quitting school?"

"All of it. All to follow you around on this dumb job, where you travel like the whole year."

"Dumb job?"

Hermione looked in his brown eyes and said, "Well, it's not a grown up job, Ron."

"My job never bothered you before."

"It doesn't now, but I'm not Kimmy. Her dad owns the Steelers and Fox Sports. I'm just surprised it hasn't come up."

"What? What's it?"

Hermione paused trying to figure out how to put it. She came up with, "Corner office with a view, you in a nice, blue suit. Permanent Pittsburgh address, somewhat close to mom and dad."

Ron shook his head and said, "No. Never. She would never even think of that. You don't know her."

She just looked at him and nodded slightly.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I updated. I hoped you like. I don't really, but the next one I may...if I can remember what it's about... R/R!


	5. Daddy Needs A Favor

**__Summary:** Ron's going to marry an American Muggle!?!?!? Hermione secretly in love with Ron and trying to break up the wedding!?!?!? Harry's gay and with Neville!?!?!? Based on the movie starring Julia Roberts, which I am watching now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it. I don't own jack squat lol. The plot belongs to everyone associated with My Best Friend's Wedding and the characters all belong to J.K Rowling (lucky I would buy them off of her if I could) HAPPY READING!! R/R!

* * *

Kim and Hermione wondered around a store aimlessly looking for bridesmaid's gifts and Kim said, "But Ron loves his job."

Hermione sighed and said, "Yeah. Bad games, bad towns, bad pay, bad transportation, bad hotels, real bad food. Homeless, rootless, lonely, maybe your copy gets into one issue out of four." She stopped and smiled before adding, "What's not to love?"

"But he always says..."

"What's manly and independent," Hermione finished.

Kim nodded and picked up a cup inspecting the details.

"Why would he trade that for running, say, a big piece of the PR at a powerful, complex, challenging conglomerate like your dad's?"

Kim looked at Hermione and said, "That's just the sort of thing my father and I discussed."

Hermione nodded, "I'm not stupid."

Kim laughed and said, "No, you're not. So, you think Ron's not as happy with his job...You think he'd accept?"

"Ron? A job like that?"

Hermione nodded knowingly. "By any yard stick that involves sanity, it would be the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Present Company accepted. On the other hand, he's proud. Last thing any man wants to admit is being trapped in a dispiriting dead-end job that can never support a family."

Kim smiled as Hermione continued, "Throw a man a lifesaver, he'll say _'Thanks anyway, I'd rather drown.'_"

Kim nodded again and said, "So...one almost has to--"

"Exactly," Hermione interrupted.

"Exactly what?"

"Exactly what you were about to say. Make it appear that _he's_ doing _you_ the favor. We make your father a co-conspirator. Ron does the favor for Walter. Walter's reorganizing his public relations, needs a brilliant guy who's close to him. Someone he can really trust."

Kim nodded once again.

"So you beg. _'Ron, please do this for Daddy! Please, please, please, blah, blah, blah. It's only for six months. It would mean so much to me to help him out.'_" She turned her palms up as to say 'Voila.'

Kim began shaking her head. "He'll see right through it."

Hermione held up her index finger. "Only if he wants to." Kim smiled at Hermione who returned the smile. She put her arm around Kim saying, "In six months he'll be happy, settled, and successful."

"He won't get mad, huh?"

"Can I help you?" asked a voice behind them.

Hermione turned around and said, "Yes we're looking for a bridesmaids gift for a 26 . . .or is she 27 now? Anyway around that age range for a woman, obviously."

Kim, who was still focused, said, "He won't get mad?"

Hermione continued talking to the salesman, "Nothing here seems to capture her distinctive personality."

"Something customized perhaps? We can fashion most any item in gold. An object that might represent what is closet to her heart."

Hermione digs through her messy bag and pulls out something thin, "Could you do this in 24 carat?"

She tossed a MasterCard onto the counter. Her eyes met Kim's, who said, "Bingo." They smiled, more like sisters then ever.

"You don't think he'll get mad?" she asked again.

"You're call. You can live a lie in a fabulous selection of Red Roof Inns. Or you can make one desperate stab at hap--"

"I just don't want him to freak out. What do you think?" She looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes with the words 'Tell me what to do' in her own eyes.

"How mad could he get?" Hermione replied, honestly.

* * *

Later that night Ron and Kim were sitting at a table waiting for Hermione to come along.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Ron asked, rubbing his fingers against her knuckles.

Kim looked down at her drink and nodded.

"Not just a gag then?"

Kim shook her head and said, "No, it's...uh...it's a really big favor."

"I wish you'd just come out with it. I don't see why we have to wait for 'Mione."

She sighed and looked at the doorway. "Moral support. I mean what's the point of having someone so close to a big sis--"

She cut herself off because Hermione just entered the room. She looked beautiful in a sleek, shimmering black dress. She looked around and spotted Ron and Kim and waved as she began walking toward them. Ron followed his fiancée's gaze and spotted Hermione. He stood up to greet her and said, "Wow and wow. You got a date after this?"

Hermione smiled as she sat down and said, "Never can tell."

Kim smiled at her and Hermione smiled back as Ron said, "You remind me of that song we used to..." and with that he began humming The Way You Look Tonight.

"Someday, when I'm awfully low..." he sang quietly. He looked between Hermione and Kim and said, "Alright Kimmy. You're up."

Kim cleared her throat and said, "It's really my father who needs the favor."

He nodded as she continued, "H-He's reorganizing some of the divisions of the company."

He glances at Hermione, who looks down at her drink, which the waitress just brought. Ron said quietly, "He never mentioned that. Neither did y--"

"And Public Relations is a big problem for him," she looked up in his eyes and saw the anger beginning to swell. She continued, "He needs someone incredible, someone really close, who he can really trust..."

Ron said, dangerously quiet, "Like family, huh?"

Kim could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes and she said, "It would only be six months or so. Or three or four. It would me so much to him."

"To him?"

"And to m--"

Ron glanced at Hermione and said, "And you knew about this?"

Hermione looked up and said, "Well I think you ought to listen to her Ron. I mean, it's her life, too."

"Well, which is it? You gonna tell me Daddy thought this one up? All of a sudden, I'm the only jerk alive who can help him out? What don't you start by being honest for one fucking second, Kim?"

"RONALD!" Hermione said, surprised.

Kim gulped back tears and said, "I am being honest! All of a sudden I'm supposed to quit my job, forget my family, forget my friends, forget all the plans I had for my life..."

"Well, forgive me for screwing up your plans! I'm sure glad I'm hearing this all now, before it's too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What am I supposed to do with my life? I'm 28 years old. I work in a low-paying, low status, zero-respect job that I happen to love! How inconvenient. No problem, a little bullshit about Daddy's "needs" and presto! I'm a lap dog in high society."

Hermione cleared her throat and said softly, "Ron, it sounds like a wonderful opportunity."

Ron whipped around to face her and said, "Does it really? How come never took some sell-out establishment job? I mean, you had plenty of chances!" He glared at her and added, "I'll tell you why! Because it isn't you! It isn't me either! We're the same person!"

He turned back around to face Kim. "What a sweet little picture! Mommy and Daddy aren't losing a daughter! They're gaining a eunuch!"

"Well, if that's how you fe--"

"Damn straight it's how I feel! What's their wedding gift? A little gold collar that says "Ronnie-poo? Or do I have to change my name to Binky?"

By now, Kim was sobbing and Ron said, "Great! Tears! The big equalizer! You wait two days before our wedding to drop this on me, and I'm supposed to roll over and drool?"

He looked in her crying eyes and stands up, "Fine! I'm the insensitive, sexist, asshole! You're well rid of m--"

"RON!!" cried Kim. Not just a cry, a heart-wrenching sob that made Ron stop dead in his tracks and Hermione look between the two of them. She choked back sobs and said, "Ron, you are so," she gulped, "so right and I am so very wrong!"

Ron and Hermione both blinked completely confused.

"We can't go down two different roads and still be together! We settled this, and I reneged. That wasn't fair! Please, please take my hand! You have to forgive me and forget this ever happened or I'll just die!"

People turned around and looked at the two of them, but they only saw each other. Ron pulled Kim up in his arms and hugged her kissing her in the most heartfelt kiss Hermione had seen them engage in. "I love you," Ron mumbled in his ear and Kim sighed and said, "I love you too, so much."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

* * *

**A/N:** OKIES THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MY FAVE! It's gonna involve the song!


	6. I Say A Little Prayer For You

**__Summary:** Ron's going to marry an American Muggle!?!?!? Hermione secretly in love with Ron and trying to break up the wedding!?!?!? Harry's gay and with Neville!?!?!? Based on the movie starring Julia Roberts, which I am watching now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it. I don't own jack squat lol. The plot belongs to everyone associated with My Best Friend's Wedding and the characters all belong to J.K Rowling (lucky I would buy them off of her if I could) HAPPY READING!! R/R!

* * *

Harry sat at the head of the table watching some of his friends, Neville, and some of their family arguing. An owl flew in and dropped a scarlet letter on his lap. He groaned and knew it was a Howler from Hermione. He opened it and her voice echoed throughout the dining room.

"HARRY!? ANSWER THIS DAMMIT! SHE DOUBLE-CROSSED ME! THE LITTLE TWERP GROVELED!"

Harry listened as the rest tried to ignore it.

"SHE IS SO WRONG FOR HIM! RON AND I ARE THE SAME PERSON! SELF-ABOSORBED, IMPERFECT, AND VAUGELY LOVABLE! I'M OUT OF HOPE, I'M OUT OF TIME, I'M COMPLETELY OUT OF SNEAKY IDEAS! I'VE COME TO THE END OF MY RAPIDLY FRAYING ROPE!"

Everyone was silent and listening to Hermione's voice yell out of the letter.

"HARRY, YOU HAVE GOT TO THINK OF SOMETHING!

It went silent and Harry blinked before saying, "Anyone want coffee?"

* * *

The next morning Hermione lay on her hotel bed sleeping and she heard a soft knock on the door, which instantly became a loud banging. She got up and opened the door to see Harry on the other side. She screamed and he screamed back. She clapped, giddy, and flung her arms around his neck, she said adoringly, "Harry!"

"This is very Marcel Marceau."

Hermione touched her face and screamed. A purple facemask was plastered on her face and she frantically tried pulling it off. Harry grabbed her arms and said, "Now relax, relax, we don't want your face coming off with it too!"

He walked in the room and looked around as he guided her to the bathroom. "What a hideous room. Oh God," he said his eyes settling on the small pile of bottles and wrappers. "Death by mini-bar. How glamorous."

She stopped him and turned to face him, "You flew all the way here over night. You hate to fly."

"I have to get back this evening. We have this thing with Neville's family in the mountains, but Ron knows about that."

Hermione put her hand on her hip, "You're butting in?"

"Mmm."

Hermione stood still in the bathroom as Harry wiped her face with a cloth wiping all of the purple goo off of her face. She said, "What I mean when I say she's annoyingly perfect is there's nothing annoying about her perfection. It is...it is vulnerable and endearing. And _that_ is annoying as shit."

"Ah, and you like her." Harry smirked.

"Don't smirk, you remind me of Draco, but yes. If I didn't have to hate her, I'd adore her."

She walked out of the bathroom and Harry leaned against the doorway watching her.

"This is my whole life's happiness, I have to be ruthless. He was in love with me everyday for twelve years. I can make him happier than she can! Yes I am breaking her heart in the short run, but really, _really_, doing her a gigantic favor. She would be so miserable tagging along after this insensitive doofus."

She sat down on her bed and Harry sat down next to her and asked, "Do you really love him or is this just about winning? Seriously, Hermione."

She looked at him and said, "In the beginning it was mostly this prior claim. He belonged to me, but now...when I'm with him..." Hermione fell backwards as in bliss and continued, "He's just so wonderful! I mean, how come I never knew that when I could've had him?"

Harry fell backwards next to her and said, "It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy."

She started laughing with him and then it turned into laughing to fight back the tears and she said, "Harry, believe me, if he was feeling, what I'm feeling then he'd know exactly how I feel. It's horrible."

Harry sucked his teeth and Hermione glanced at him. "What?" she asked.

"Just tell him you love him."

Hermione groaned and began to sit up, but Harry grabbed her ponytail and pulled her back saying, "Hermione, tell him..." He paused trying to think of the perfect way to say something so important. "Tell him you loved him for twelve years, but you were afraid of love. Yeah tell him you were afraid of love, afraid of needing."

"Needing what?"

"To belong to someone."

She sighed deeply and Harry said, "We all are, sweetheart. I'm sorry about that. Tell him..." He paused thinking again and said, "Tell him this is the worst, cruelest, dumbest moment to do this to him, but there it is. He's got to choose."

"Tell him the actual truth?"

"Well, not the _actual_ truth...highlights."

Harry and Hermione started laughing and she said, "Oh, Harry."

* * *

Hermione and Harry walked into the tux shop where Ron was getting fitted. Harry hugged her and whispered, "Good luck!" in her ear. She nodded and walked to Ron.

"Good morning," he said.

"Ron, I have to talk to you."

"You don't like the suit?"

Hermione surveyed it and said, "Actually no, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"All right, but hang on," he walked over to his coat and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The ring."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because Harry's not here yet and I don't trust Fred or George with it."

"Ron, I--"

"Please? I mean, you're basically the best man anyway."

She sighed and he said, "Open it."

She opened it up to see a silver wedding band and he asked, "Do you think she'll like it?"

She sucked in her breath and mumbled, "She'll love it."

"What is it then?"

"Well...We've known each other for what? 20 years? Well, not that long, that's a long time."

Ron laughed and nodded.

"And in that time we've grown close, very close. Do you know what I mean by close?"

"I think so."

"OK, good. So do I."

"Sometimes...Um, sometimes people think they know how they feel about each other, but they don't until, until they do." Hermione smiled meekly and added, "I have a point." She cleared her throat. "The question is, Ron, am I getting to it..."

"Why don't you? Whatever it is you have to say can't be _that_ big a deal."

"Ron, 'Big deal' is a relative term."

"Hermi--"

They heard a thump and looked up to see Harry putting a manikin upright and smiling sheepishly.

Ron squinted, "Is that Harry?"

"Yeah."

"What's he doing here? You working this weekend?"

"No. He's here to be with me."

Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because he's my friend. H-He's my good friend, my best friend these days."

"Oh."

"Well, you've been so busy."

"So, wait...All of this has been about Harry?"

Hermione looked back at him and nodded.

Ron and Hermione began walking towards Harry and Ron said, "I-I'm speechless, mate!"

Harry laughed and said, "Well, that's Hermione."

"Congratulations," they said in unison.

Harry looked between Ron and Hermione and said, "What?"

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "I told him, puppy. I mean if we're engaged we really shouldn't be ashamed of it. He's running back to Surrey in a moment to get his stuff. He just came in for a few hours to...uh....to...uh...fuck me."

Harry still looked frantic and laughed, nervously, saying, "Takes a few hours."

They walked outside. Ron was in front of them and Harry had his arm around Hermione. Ron glanced back and they smiled. When he turned back around Hermione whispered, "Give me your ring."

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"No! You ca--"

"Harry. When you ask a girl to marry you, you have to give an engagement ring."

"No!" He groaned and pulled his ring off and handed it to her, mumbling, "I can't believe you're doing this to me! I've come all this way to help you for _this_! You're insane!"

Hermione looked in his eyes and said, "Please for one day find me irresistible."

They all piled into a cab and she noticed Ron kept looking at them and she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ron cleared his throat and said, "Well, uh, I guess it's just after our 5th year, it always seemed...seemed like...um...it sounded like Harry was--"

Harry interrupted, "Gay?"

"Actually, yes."

Hermione and Harry started laughing and Ron joined in, slowly.

"Common misconception," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and said, "It is, because Harry likes to pretend that he's gay!"

"Uh, and why would you do that?"

"Oh, I find it attracts the good women." Harry winked.

Hermione nodded and said, "Indeed! Yes! Worked for me! Big time!"

They reached the church where Ron and Kim were planning their wedding. Harry looked around and said, "Oh my god. Race you to the altar."

Hermione said, "Underplay."

"Got it. Hey! I'm Hermione's fiancée! Just in time for a quick preconjugal visit, if you catch my drift."

"I do," replied the old man Harry was talking to.

"You're going to humiliate me, aren't you?"

"Only if I can."

"Just one thing stay away from--"

She was going to say Kim, who ran up the aisle screaming and flung herself into Harry's arms shouting, "What! Harry! Oh my God! Oh my God! I don't know why I'm so carried away! It's so...so..."

Harry said, "Against God's plan?"

"No! Oh, God no! Wonderful! It's wonderful!" She turned around and shouted, "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Kim's mother trotted up the aisle saying, "What? What?

"You have to meet Harry!"

Harry took her hand and said, "And you must be...Kimmy's little sister?"

"Oh," Isabelle replied, adoring Harry more by the second.

"He's Hermione's fiancee! They're gonna get married!" squealed Kim.

Her mother gasped and said, "No."

Harry laughed and said, "Yes!"

Mandy ran up and said, "What's going on?"

"Hermione's getting married!"

"Oh!!!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ginny asked.

Harry said, "I wanted to! I wanted to shout it from the rooftops but Hermione said, _'No, Pumpkin, no. Let's not take the attention away from Kimmy. Dear, sweet, adorable, chocolate-covered Kimmy.'_ Those were her very words."

Kim gasped and held her heart, "I think I'm gonna cry."

"So do I..." Hermione laughed.

"Harry, this is so sweet of you to come to the rehearsal early! You must stay for lunch!"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, no, no, no! Absolutely no--"

Harry interrupted her. "Love to! Love the bag, love the shoes, love everything! Love to!"

Isabelle Wallace smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Darling, what about you're flight?"

"Cancelled!"

* * *

During lunch, Kim reached over the table and said, "I can tell you this now, but I was really worried about you."

"About me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I mean all the stories Ron told me were hilarious, but I mean all those broken relationships all those men? It must've hurt going through all those guys and never finding the right one."

Harry said, "Hurt? She couldn't sit down for seven years until she met teensy weensy me."

They laughed and Kim continued, "And all the while the man of your dreams was right in front of you."

Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry whispered, "She's talking about me."

Kim's mom ate a bite of her salad and said, "Oh, Harry?"

"Yes, darling?"

"How did you and Hermione meet?"

"Actually we met in school, and he's my editor," Hermione said.

"Yes, but Pookie! We met long before the editor thing and not long after school! It's actually a very romantic story. Would you like to tell it, Sweet Pea?"

"No, it's private."

Harry smiled. "Not anymore. I first met Hermione, obviously at school, but after that we lost contact with each other. Until we were perhaps 19, then I saw her in a mental institution."

Everyone exchanged looks that obviously said 'She was where?'

Harry continued, "She was there visiting some French chef she drove insane with a bad review and I was there visiting Dionne Warwick."

Mrs. Wallace interrupted and said, "Dionne Warwick?"

"Well yes. He _thought_ he was Dionne Warwick."

Ginny piped up, "Who is Dionne Warwick?"

"A very talented Muggle singer, dear," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry continued, "So, there I was with Dionne, who's real name, by the way, is Jerry, having one hell of a sing song. Then, suddenly, breezing through the doors of the electric shock therapy room, a vision..." Harry glanced at Hermione. "...In pink."

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "Pink? You don't wear pink."

Harry replied, "Oh, she does, Ron. Sometimes she does wear pink."

Hermione sighed. "Harry..."

"You do."

She nodded reluctantly. "I do."

"I said to Dionne, _'Dionne, who is this vision?'_ and she said, _"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette vision?"_ Surely she must be the understudy to some Broadway star."

"Harry..."

"I mean look at her skin! Who does her hair?"

"Harry, please..."

"And in that moment I knew..."

Hermione interrupted. "OK, we don't all have to know what he knew!"

They all began arguing and shouted, "Yes we do!"

Ron said, hastily, looking slightly angry, "I'm very curious."

"They do. I knew that someday we would end up like this. Like some glittering Doris Day-Rock Hudson extravaganza! I said to Dionne, _'I am in love. Could this siren love me? Are the gods kind?'_ and Dionne turned to me and opened her lovely eyes and said..." he trailed off.

After a long pause Ginny asked, "What did she say?"

Harry smiled and began singing, "_The moment I wake up_..."

Kim started laughing and her mother said, fondly, "Oh."

Harry continued, "_Before I put on my make-up_."

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Wallace sang, "_I say a little prayer for you_!"

He smiled and continued, "_While combing my hair now_." He began acting it out as he sung. "_And wondering what dress to wear now_."

Ginny and Mandy sang, "_I say a little prayer for you_!"

With that the whole group, with the exception of Hermione who was looking around shocked and Ron who looked angry they began singing, "_Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart and I will love_ _you! Forever and ever we never will part oh how I love you! Together, forever, that's how it must be to live without you_..."

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Wallace sang low, "_Would only mean heartbreak for me_."

They laughed and they next thing they knew the whole restaurant joined in and a waiter began playing the piano, as Harry continued, "_I run for the bus, dear. While riding I think of us, dear_."

Everyone, including other customers, sang, "_I say a little prayer for you_!"

Everyone sang it (well, except for Hermione, who looked embarrassed), except for Ron, who looked jealous and angry.

Harry over looked it and continued singing, "_At work I just take time. And all through my coffee break time_."

Everyone sang in the restaurant except for two people (Guess who.), "_I say a little prayer for you! Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart and I will love you! Forever and ever we never will part oh how I love you! Together, forever, that's how it must be to live without you would only mean heartbreak for me_!"

Harry began singing his solo, "_My darling believe me_..."

Ginny and Mandy said in the background lightly, "_Believe him_."

Harry continued, "_For me there is no one but you_."

Some clapped as Harry held the 'no' and Ron and Hermione looked in slightly shocked that Harry could sing so well as Ginny and Mandy sang, "_Answer his prayer_."

"_Say you love me too_..."

"_Answer his prayer now, baby_."

The group began singing, "_Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart and I will love you! Forever and ever we never will part oh how I love you_!"

Kim kissed Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kissed as Mr. and Mrs. Wallace hugged. Ron smiled but, looked slightly uncomfortable.

"_Together, forever, that's how it must be to live without you would only mean heartbreak for me_!"

They finished and began clapping and squealing.

* * *

After lunch Hermione was walking Harry towards the airport, so he could go get Neville and he was humming. He stopped and said, "Well, heartbreak for you actually."

Hermione turned at him, pulled his ring off, and said, "All right, you made your point." She gave him back his ring. "Now go get you're family and I'll talk to you at the turn of the century, when I've forgiven you."

Harry smiled and said, "Oh, Hermione, it would have never worked out, you know."

"Yeah, because it was dishonest..."

"Different temperaments. Look, tell him you love him. Bite the bullet!" He began walking away. He turned around at the door as to wave and Hermione called, "What will he do?"

He walked back and said, "He'll choose Kim. You'll stand beside her at the wedding. Kiss him good-bye and go home. That's what you came here to do, so do it."

He bent down and kissed her and she smiled as he walked through the doors to go back to London.

* * *

**A/N:** HOLA! YAY! That was my fave chappie! Yeah I know it's long though. -shrug- OH! AND The song I Say A Little Prayer belongs to Dionne Warwick, though I LOVE that part of the movie . . . and the song! But! Toodles!


	7. Alone Time Part II

**Summary:** Ron's going to marry an American Muggle!?!?!? Hermione secretly in love with Ron and trying to break up the wedding!?!?!? Harry's gay and with Neville!?!?!? Based on the movie starring Julia Roberts, which I am watching now. 

**DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it. I don't own jack squat lol. The plot belongs to everyone associated with My Best Friend's Wedding and the characters all belong to J.K Rowling (lucky I would buy them off of her if I could) HAPPY READING!! R/R!

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and walked back to Ron, who was waiting in his car for her.

He smiled politely as she slid into the passenger side. She could never get used to the way they drove in America.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked as he put on his seatbelt.

Hermione sighed. "Harry isn't my fiancé, Ron. It...It's been over for ages, but he can't accept it. I built you up so much, I couldn't let him lose face in front of you. He could never stack up to the one man I measure everyone against."

"Uh..." Ron started, looking away. He chuckled nervously. "I know this is strange..." He cleared his throat. "Um...I gotta tell you, when...when you told me that you were marrying Harry, I got this really strange...um..." he chuckled again.

"You were jealous?"

Ron's eyes met Hermione's. "Crazy jealous. I'm sorry." There was a pause between them. "Can we maybe spend some alone time this afternoon? Would that be all right?"

He drove them to the riverfront and bought tickets to ride on the ferry.

They stoodin the back of the boat. Ron sighed. "Big weddings are so strange."

Hermione glanced at him. "You keep saying that."

"Kim has all this stuff to do,I hardly see her."

"Well, you've got the rest ofyour lives," Hermione triednot to sound bitter.

They leaned on the rail of a cruise boat, easing down the AlleghenyRiver. Theywere wind-blown and close together.

Hermionecontinued, "Getting your bed made...everyday."

They smiled at each other and seemed so comfortable together. It was nice. Hermione missed this. She looked away before continuing, "You miss her, huh?"

Ron shrugged. "No. I've got you."

She nodded. "You do."

He stared into hereyes. "Don't you throw up on boats?"

Hermionegiggled. "If you like..."

Shelurched over the railing, emitting abarrage of incredibly disgusting sounds, her feetflailing in mid-air. He laughed, as he pulled her back down to the deck.Of course, it was all a joke. He brushed back her hair, sighed, and stared. "I'vebeen thinking a lot thelast couple days. About us, actually."

"Have you?" Hermione said, casually. He gave her a look thatsaid he had. Shesmiled. "Well...there's a lot of memories to choose from..."

"It's more than that."

The comment tightened her throat and whenshe tried to speak a dry croak came out instead. He laughed again, but softer. He looked at her. "I mean, it's embarrassing tosay it this way, but..."

He hesitated and her eyes widened in anticipation. He smiled fondly. "You've sort of been...you know...the woman in my life."

"You've been the man in mine."

Ron stumbled, finding theright words to say. "And I was thinking this could be our last time...alone...together. You know?"

"Except for the hot affairs we'llhave twice a year." Hermione smiled.

Ron grinned. "Except for that."

There was a comfortable silence, but Ron broke it first. "I can hardly waitfor _your_wedding."

"Me either."

She looked as the surprise in his face became apparent. She smiled. "What?"

He shrugged. "Boy, I never thought I'd hear you say that. Am I invited?

Hermione smiled and said, softly, "I couldn't have it without you."

She could tell that he was glad to hear that. He looked at the water. "It's normal to have...second thoughts,yeah? To be scared?"

Was this a change of direction? Orexactly what Hermione was trying to get out of him? Shedecided to play it cool. "I wouldn't know. I never hadthat many first thoughts."

Ron still gazed at the water. "I mean, you commit to a wedding...and then it seems like...this...momentum, you know? You forgetyou...chose it." She nodded and he continued, "You and I, I mean, in our relationships with other people...we didn't use the word 'love' a lot,did we?"Hermione shook her head, and Ron continued on, "Kimmy says, if you love someone, you say it. You say it right then, out loud. Otherwise the moment just..."

Therewas a long pause and Hermione helped, "Passes you by?"

Ron smiled. "... passes you by, yeah.She's asmart girl." He was silent for a moment, thinking. "We don't evenhave a song, Kimmy and I. We don't have a song. Do you think that's a bad sign?"

Hermione just shrugged and then Ron began singing _their _song, softly. "_Someday, when I'm awfully low and the world is cold..."_

Hermione sighed, remembering. She didn't want to cry, but it was talking all her strength to hold it back.

"_I will feel a glow just thinking of you...and the way you look...tonight._" He stopped and smiled that sweet, boyish smile. "Is your dance card filled?"

Hermione giggled. "I'll check. I have it on powerbook, these days."

Ron marveled at his best friend. "Is that so?"

She smiled and he held up his arms. She moved into them and he began to dance with her, turning ever-so slowly, ignoring the onlookers. Ron continues singing in her ear, "_With each word, your tendernessgrows, tearing my fears apart..._"

She pulls him closer and bit her lip, quickly wiping the tear that began falling down hercheek. Ron continued singing, "_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart..._" He stopped and looked down at her. She was still cuddled in his arms. "Where did we first hear th--"

"The night wemet."Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes. "The night we fell in love."

Ron didn't know how to respond to that. So, instead, he said, "So, we heard it...like, right that...that first..."

"Wedanced to it...just like this."

He was silent for a few moments, before he said, "I won't lose you, will I?"

Hermione closed hereyes and then opened them. She was completely lost in Ron's. "No. I won't let you."

He smiled and picked up the song where he left off and they continued dancing, slowly together.

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is a sweet little chapter. It reminds me of a conversation me and my best friend would have. Hmm. I think I'll call him later. ANYWAY! I hope you liked this! I'll update soon! We're reaching the end, slowly, but surely. -tear- But, in the meantime, PLEASE! R/R!


End file.
